The exocrine pancreas continues to be the focus of much research on basic cellular mechanisms controlling protein and electrolyte secretion, integrative aspects of secretory regulation at the whole organism level, regulation of rates of cell proliferation and enzyme synthesis and other topics. It is proposed to sponsor a workshop on these topics which will bring together experts in these areas of research to discuss latest advances and potential future approaches to solution of problems in the area. It is also planned to sponsor young investigators who could attend and observe "experts at work". There will be emphasis on collaborative efforts toward solution of problems and controversies. A summary of the workshop will be published in Federation Proceedings, Gastroenterology or American Journal of Physiology. The workshop is scheduled to take place just before the Annual Meeting of the American Pancreatic Association to allow participants to attend both functions and will be held at the Lodge of the Four Seasons, Lake Ozark, Missouri.